


Apocalyptic

by Cat58



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Language, Mainly Bellow, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat58/pseuds/Cat58
Summary: Yellow and Blue trying to survive in the apocalypse... what could go wrong?





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> This is the pilot episode of the series! I just wanna see what you guys think before I write a bunch of chapters of this.

  
  


The leather jacket held tightly to my cold skin. It was a warm jacket to be wearing in spring but it was the only thing that kept me safe from the biters that roamed around the city, sinking their teeth into anything in their path. The humid air caused my short hair to stick stubbornly to the back of my neck, the feeling sent down a feeling of discomfort down my spine. 

 

“Yellow?” My nickname floated around the room like a cloud, and hearing it reminded me why I tried living in this horrific world. 

“Yes, my dear?” I responded as I turned to meet the worried eyes of my lover. I took her waist in my hands and pulled her closer to me. 

“We are running out of supplies. I think we need to make another run,” she said with sadness in her voice. It crept into her tone like a monster emerging from shadow. 

“I know, love. I know. But the city has been overrun with these things. I don’t think I can make another run,” I took a breath and brushed her lips with mine, “we will have to move, Blue.” 

“Move? This is our home, Yevette.” 

“I know. I know,” my voice drifted as I shifted my gaze from her eyes to her feet, “ I just couldn’t live with myself if you were hurt out there, love.” 

She pressed her warm lips on mine. 

“We can pack up the car with the little supplies we do have. The gas tank should be close to full so we could make it out of the city,” she said as she rested her forehead on mine. 

“We can head somewhere safe. I’ll protect you. I promise, everything will be okay.” 

“I know, Yellow.” 

 

~~~ 

 

“Four cans of beans, a twelve pack of water, five granola bars and a bottle of wine. That’s it for all the food. I also packed in blankets, sleeping bags and a tent,” she informed me. 

“In the truck, right?” 

“Yes. It’ll carry more. I siphoned the gas from my car and topped of the truck, putting the extra in a container. Just in case.”

“Thank you, Blue.” 

“It’s the least I can do. You’re always so tired from doing runs for more food,” she said as she ran her hand through my hair and kissed my neck softly. 

 

I opened up the garage door manually, then pulled out of the garage. The house had held up for a year in this mess, and even longer before then. It was a nice place, with few neighbors but enough to still be weary of the area. 

As we drove out of the neighborhood, I saw a few biters walking stiffly down the empty sidewalks and even emptier streets. On the first day of the apocalypse it seemed everyone had the same idea of getting the hell away from everyone else. Some people killed themselves, some people killed their families, some abandoned them, some betrayed them. But me? I couldn’t live without the soft touch of Blue. She is what has kept me human for this year of hell. 

The car ride was uneventful, we stopped to eat, we stopped to fill up the gas tank and to fill up our food stock. There wasn’t much food anywhere, but we always had hope to find something. If it came to it I’d hunt small game with my bow, but it always made Blue sad to see how these small animals were gutted so I stayed away from it. 

 

The abilities I possessed to use weapons, and start fires were all due to my military training. It saved Blue and I countless times. Survival was always my objective, but Blue was the biggest reason that objective existed. If anything happened to her… I don’t know how I’d keep functioning. 

 

Trees passed the car rapidly as I maneuvered the vehicle around countless bodies and biters. 

“Yellow?” Blue hummer from next to me as she ran her finger softly on my arm. 

“Yes?” I responded with my eyes glued to the torn up buildings and burned bodies. 

“Where are we going? Where exactly?” 

“Up north. We can hopefully make it up to Canada. The lower the population the better.” 

A few seconds of silence built between us before she spoke again, “if I’m bit…” 

I quickly interrupted her, “I will not ever let that happen to you. Ever.”

She continued, “if I’m bit, I want you to shoot me. I don’t want to become those things.” 

“No… no I can’t do that, Blue. You’ll be fine. You’ll be okay…” 

“Yvette… honey, you know that I’m only alive because of you. You do the runs. You drive the car. You plan our actions. If you weren’t around… if you were deployed when this happened I’d be…”

“I don’t like this conversation,” I said as I squeezed the wheel tighter. 

“So many have died… I haven’t seen a human being in months. They are all dead, Yellow. What makes you think an elementary school teacher can survive?”

“I’ll protect you… I swear it,” I took a deep breath. 

Blues fingers touched my cheek, and she fell silent as the car raced through the broken streets. 

When we arrived at a gas station, I quickly took the opportunity to fill of the tank with the cars that swarmed around it. I also decided it would be safer for Blue to come with me, just in case someone stole the car with her in it. I held her close as I walked into the store with an arrow ready to be fired. The debris below me crunched softly and the wind howled from outside, yet that was all I could hear. A low growl like sound split the air. I carefully made my way towards it. 

“Be careful. Be glued to my back.” 

Blue nodded in response. 

The biter was totally mangled: it’s throat was completely ripped out, its stomach leaked it’s long intestines. I landed an arrow through its head. Dead. I turned to Blue. Only to find she had a gun to her head, and an unfamiliar man covered her mouth. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings:  
> Language, some almost sexual acts (it goes as far as most TV shows would show), a man hinting at non con acts. 
> 
>  
> 
> This story is extremely fun for me to write so I’m glad you guys enjoy it. I’ll try and get chapters out at least once a week but they may come sooner or later than that! Comments and kudos are very appreciated! Enjoy the story!

 

My eyes hardened.

“What the fuck do you want?”

“Ooh, I’d watch your mouth if I were you,” he presses his gun into Blues head more which causes more tears to leak from her eyes, “after all. I’ve been known to have an itchy trigger finger.”

I narrowed my eyes, and slowly began pulling my knife from the holster it sat in.

“She’s such a pretty little thing. I haven’t seen one like this…” he paused as he ran his free hand over her tear stained cheek, “in quite a while.”

“I will rip your fingers off if you touch her again,” I spat.

“Oh darlin’ I’d love to see you try,” his smirk ignited my skin and his hard western accent seared my bones.

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” I said, “you’re going to let her go and you’re going to have to sleep with one eye open because I will find you. And I will remember what you’ve done here.”

He chuckled.

“Here’s what will actually happen. I will shoot you right in the head, and I’ll take your supplies along with your little friend here. We will have a lot of fun.”

I was just about to throw my knife into his skull when I noticed movement behind the bastard: a crawling biter coming toward him. It’s mouth seeked the man's ankle.

“Well,” I mocked his accent, “darlin’ I think you’ve got a couple flaws in your plan.”

“What the hell is that supposed to—“ he was cut off as he felt the biter grab hold of his leg. He pulled the gun off Blue to shoot it but the sickening sound of a bite made it apparent he wasn’t fast enough. He screamed in agony as Blue ran into my arms crying harder than before. I shot both the biter in the head and watched the man’s life slowly drain from his eyes. He didn’t deserve mercy.

My attention then turned to Blue.

“Baby, I’m…”

“Just hold me. Then we can collect supplies and leave,” she said as she tightened her grip on me.

I kissed the top of her head and rubbed circles on her back. Attempting to comfort her but not knowing how.

 

We collected enough rations for about two days, and then we left. Blues hand remained glued to mine even as I drove and her eyes remained distant. We’d never been put in a situation like that before… well she hasn't been in that kind of situation before.

“That man…” she said, breaking the silence that sat like a plague in the air, “I think I’ve seen him before. We went to work together except he taught the fourth graders and I taught the third graders. We had coffee once. I always thought of him as a bit odd but…” her voice broke.

“Blue… I’m sorry. I should’ve stopped him sooner. I should’ve seen it coming. Should’ve…”

“It isn’t your fault…” her voice drifted again, “I need to learn how to use a gun. To fight. To protect myself. To protect you…” she said.

“Blue…”

“No, Yellow I don’t want to be a burden on your shoulders. I want to help. Let me help.”

“When we find a house to sleep in I’ll teach you some basic moves but, Blue, killing or injuring people can really mess with your head. I’d hate for you to have to do that.”

“Yellow, If that biter hadn’t come up behind that man he would have killed you and done god knows what to me. I don’t want either of us in that situation.”

Silence rested in the atmosphere again as the moon began to rise and darkness devoured the sky like a predator consuming its prey. Blue had fallen asleep in the passenger's seat with a look of innocence I could never explain. The moonlight illuminated her features and made her look so unbelievably beautiful. Beauty hardly survived in a world like this, and love survived less. I was so lucky. So lucky indeed.

I turned into the first drive-way I found. I had enough energy to check if the house was safe but that was about it. The house had a long driveway that ran through the woods which meant it wasn’t too populated, that and the lack of houses helped illuminate the fact that the population was low enough that biters would be a rare occurrence. This also meant that survivors lurked around the shadows of this place, so I was extra careful when proceeding to the house.

Quietly I took my bow out of the car and went inside to check for dangers inside the house. The door opened with a click and a creak as it revealed the darkness that covered everything in the house. I lit up my flashlight and pulled out an arrow from my quiver. The floors squeaked as I tried walking quietly to each room. The room was in disarray with broken chairs and various other kinds of debris. Blood splattered the wall like paint but after searching the entire house I found nothing. It was suspicious but I was utterly exhausted so I didn’t dwell on it. I parked the car in the garage and carried Blue inside. She was sound asleep as I held her bridal style up toward the master bedroom. Then I locked and barricaded the door to the room and fell asleep beside her. My arms curled up around her sleeping body as my breaths evened out.

 

“Please don’t go. Please. This is too dangerous, Yellow,” she cried.

“I have to try and stop it. What kind of soldier would I be if I didn’t do anything?”

Her begging echoed throughout my mind as the scene changed to Blue being trapped by that man.

“Oh, I haven’t seen anything like her in a while.”

“Darlin’”

His words stacked over one another as they repeated… and repeated… continually bombarding my head until…

 

I woke up with Blue tracing my collar bone with her finger.

“You look so peaceful when you’re asleep,” she whispered as she buried her head under my chin.

“So do you. I didn’t want to wake you up yesterday.”

“You cleared the house and carried me in here? No wonder you slept for this long.”

“Sorry. We should be heading out.”

“Not so fast. Remember what we talked about, Yellow. Don’t go back on your-“

“I didn’t intend to go back on my word, Blue. But I just woke up,” I replied with a big yawn.

“We are clean out of coffee, but I think I know of another way to wake you up,” she purred.

“Oh? And what way is that?” I asked innocently.

She shifted herself to lay on top of me, straddling my waist before kissing me hard. My fingers expertly unbuttoned her shirt as her kisses traveled along my neck. I was unhooking her bra when I heard the front door creak open and footsteps rattle the downstairs floor.

“I’ll get my bow ready. Hide beside the bed or just somewhere they won’t see you,” I whispered as I began preparing my weapon as she hid where I told her to. A shaky voice bounced around the walls, “I know someone is here. If you don’t reveal yourself now I’ll be forced to shoot.”

I profiled the voice to belong to a young woman. Roughly Blue and my age at thirty. She sounded scared. Apprehensive.

“All I need is the medicine from the cabinet in the  upstairs bathroom. Just let me take it. Please,” the fear dripped from her voice but something sounded off to me. It didn’t add up. She tried to turn the door handle to the room Blue and I were hiding out in so I shifted a bit and unlocked the door before sinking back next to the door. When she walked into the obvious trap I held the arrow head to her neck.

“What are you doing here?” I demanded.

“I-I need the medicine in the bathroom.”

“Are you bit?” I asked coldly.

“N-no I-“

“Yellow. You’re scaring her,” Blue said as she came from her hiding spot with only half her shirt buttoned up.

“She’s an intruder, and didn’t I tell you to hide?”

“She doesn’t seem like a threat, Yellow.”

I glanced at the girl. Her scared brown eyes didn’t seem malicious but in the world we live in today one can never be sure.

I sighed.

“Blue. Get the medicine from one of the cabinets in the bathroom,” I said without looking away from the stranger.

“M-my name is Ruby… I don’t mean you any harm, I swear! I don’t have any weapons! You can search me!”

I narrowed my eyes at her.

“The painkillers?”

“Yes! That’s what I need. The medicine is for my girlfriend… she’s sick… I don’t know what’s wrong with her but she’s in pain,” the girl, Ruby, explained.

Blue took my bow from my hands and set it on the bed, then gave the pain medication to Ruby.

“Well, I wish you luck,” Blue said.

“T-thank you, miss,” Ruby said before glancing at me with a scared expression written on her face. She shoved the meds in her pocket before scurrying out of the house, shutting the door softly.

“Blue. You could’ve gotten killed with your behavior. I cannot believe you came out of hiding. She could have hurt you. She—“

“I’m a grown woman, Yellow. I can do as I please. Don’t you dare try and control me.”

“Excuse me? Blue I’m trying to protect you. If something happened to you I have no idea what the hell I would do.”

“You don’t need me. I don’t do anything. You’re always saving my ass. I bet you’d actually be better off if something happened to me!”

“You’re the only thing keeping me going, Azura,” her eyes widened” when she heard her real name, “you’re the thing I fight for. Every. Fucking. Day. I think about quitting until I look at you. So don’t you dare tell me that I don’t need you..”

I didn’t realize that as I talked my hands were anchored on her shoulders and my eyes threatened to leak.

“Yvette… I…”

I wiped the water that stained my eyes and broke her gaze. I walked toward the window to think but I saw about ten people try and sneak into the house. They were armed to the teeth with heavy firepower.

“Blue. We need to go. Right now,” I practically pushed her out the door, “get in the car. I’ll meet you there. If you hear gunshots I need you to leave without me.”

“What’s going on?”

I tossed her the keys, “go.”

 


	3. Spiders web

I heard the garage door creep open as footsteps stomped in puddles that sat deep in the muddy ground. I pulled out my weapon and hid underneath some broken chairs that smelled like rotten wood. The footfall got louder as I heard them all walk onto the deck and swing open the door with a loud thump.

The winds howled like a wolf they shook the house with evil intent as beads of sweat dripped from my brow. Biters were always easy to deal with. They were quite idiotic and simple to manipulate. Humans, though, could outsmart you and lie and use guns and steal. Unpredictable. And ten of them was an awful lot

The arrow didn’t feel secure in my hand as I thought of Blue. She would leave me if it came to it right?

“You two, go upstairs,” the leader pointed at two men and motioned to the stairs.

“The rest of you need to spread out, just find them so we can go home.”

When the eight men were spread along the first floor I crept upstairs. With every step the stairs threatened to screech and reveal my location. My heart pounded faster. When I made it up the stairs I saw one man searching the master bedroom while the other was searching one of the other rooms.

I quietly unsheathed my knife and tried to sneak up behind one of the men. My blood was rushing. I silently stabbed him in the temple and lead his stiffened body to the floor.

“Why the hell do we even do these runs anymore, Rob?” The man sighed in a gruff voice. A few seconds went by as my mind began racing so fast I thought it would explode. I quietly rummaged around the room to look for the small circle of metal I left in the room. In the rush I had forgotten to put my ring back on. And I was definitely not leaving that behind.

“Rob?” Concern laced his voice as I heard his footsteps come into the room his friend lay in.

Quickly I held the knife to the man’s throat.

“Why are you here? What do you want?” I demanded with every ounce of poison I could muster.

“I’m not telling you shit.”

I dug the knife into his skin, drawing enough blood to be painful. His eyes closed at the sudden jab of pain.

“I killed your buddy here. What makes you think you’re any different?”

His eyes glossed over as he looked at his fallen friend.

“Look, we just want to recruit you to our community,” the man said with a shaky tone.

“Why’d you bring the guns then?” I said as I drew more blood from his throat. He winced.

“Let’s just say… we won’t take no for an answer.”

“How’s this for an answer?”

I drove the knife through his throat and laid his body next to the other.

“Did you two find anything up there?”

Shit.

Footsteps slowly creeped up the stairs.

I quickly looked over the room to find the small ring. Absolutely nothing bore any resemblance to it. I cursed to myself before scrambling for an exit. The stairs were compromised. They’d find me if I hid which left… I glanced at the window.

I opened the it and hopped onto the roof that connected to the house. The drop to the ground from the lowest part on the roof was high but it wasn’t guaranteed to kill me. My mind raced. My feet already ached from the impact even though I hadn’t jumped.

Maybe the mud will break my fall?

The rain showered above my head as I closed my eyes and climbed down to meet the moist ground. My foot ached but I pushed it aside as I walked.

“Someone’s outside!”

Fuck.

I snapped my eyes open and ran toward the garage. My feet collided with the ground creating a sickening sound. My heart beat faster than it ever had. I was running on pure adrenaline. The rain hit me in the face as the thunder mocked me. With every boom it reminded me the likelihood of ever making it.

Gunshots stained my ears as I heard the car engine starting up.

More gun shots followed my path toward the garage that seemed at least three miles away when in reality it wasn’t more than 500 feet. The gunfire blended with the thunder. I saw the garage. I saw Blue pull the car out of it. It was right there when I felt a sharp pain connect to my leg and I fell face first into the dirt. The world turned black and the noise faded slowly from my ears. Silence.

 

I slowly opened my eyes, and was met with a sudden stab of pain.

Where am I?

My mind went crazy as I realized I didn’t recognize this place at all. My leg throbbed but I barely felt it over my own anger and cloaked fear.

The walls were covered  in various knife carvings: tally marks, and a bunch of phrases usually containing ‘death’ or ‘die’ in some way. The ceiling held an old ceiling fan, and the floor was caked in a years worth of dirt and grime. The most noticeable thing in the room, though, was the giant metal door that seperated my room from the rest of the building.

Did Blue get away?

I tried to get up and examine the door for any kind of weak spots on the hinges only to find a zip tie on my right hand that restricted me from getting up. After fighting it for a few minutes the closest thing I got to results was a deep gash in my wrist from pulling at it. I sighed in defeat and laid my head back down on the uncomfortable bed I was tied to.

A few hours passed of deafening silence. It burnt my ears with its presence. I glared down at the tough binding that sat innocently around my wrist. Blood dripped and stained the material.

“Fuck!” my voice bounced around the room creating an echo that lasted seemingly forever.

I yanked at the restraints like a crazed animal. Caged. Shot. Blood dripped onto the floor and a new pain slithered across my skin. I covered my eyes with my free hand. Think. Think. How was I going to get out of this one?

The clanking sound of bars being hit ripped me from my thoughts. My eyes turned crazed out of desperation.

“Hah, they weren’t kidding when they said you’re animal,” the man mocked from the other side of the walll with a small chuckle.

“Let me out,” I whispered. My throat tasted like blood and my words came out cracked from cursing at the top of my lungs.

“What? I can’t hear you,” he chuckled as he hit the metal door and began walking off.

“Uncuff me!” I yelled as loud as my voice would let me.

“After you killed two of our men? Not a chance. We can definitely use you though. Oh it’ll be fun to break you,” his voice grew more distant as he kept talking, “oh by the way. We have that girl that was with you. I suggest you follow the boss's orders when she comes,” the man’s laughter floated down the hallways: echoing over my attempts to break the cuffs. My heart rate picked up. I was going to get out of here. I needed to get out of here. Both of us.

My skin ached like it used to when I wasn’t on the field. What kind of soldier got themselves caught? My blood yearned for the fast past and my feet longed to feel the warm sensation of my combat boots.

What was a soldier when not in battle?

I took a deep breath. And another. Another.

I closed my eyes. When this person in charge came be I’d be ready.

~~~

Last Night

~~~

 

I watched as Yellow was shot down by the men. Her legs gave out from under her and her eyes slammed shut like a door. I wanted to stop. I wanted to run out of the car with tears in my eyes just to be with her.

But I didn’t.

I slammed my foot on the gas pedal and drove down the debris filled road. Her words echoing through my brain. The men’s voices ripping through even the thick sound of thunder.

Tears clouded my vision as I drove around broken down cars and fallen lampposts. My mind raced as I thought about the men, and their guns and their settlement they must’ve had. Then my mind rested on Yellow. What was so important that she’d go back to that damned house? After a mile of driving I pulled off into a side street and slammed my head against the steering wheel. All the events of tonight hit me all at once as larger tears began pouring out of my eyes and my hands began shaking. I began sweating furiously and the tips of my fingers felt numb. My throat clogged up to the point where breathing became a difficulty. I’d never felt this way before. At least, never this strongly. I brought my knees to my chest and hugged them to my body.

This was it. I was going to die. Yellow was the only thing keeping me alive and now she was gone. My bottom lip trembled and I sank back into the seat. Tears still streaming down my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new note: I’m feeling so uninspired lately guys. Next chapter is mega delayed. I’m sorry but I just don’t want to give you guys a trash chapter 
> 
>  
> 
> Any comments help!
> 
> The next chapter will probably be in alternating POV’s aswell unless you guys think it’s confusing. Then I might dedicate chapters to Blue or Yellows POV.  
> Whatever you guys prefer, I’m cool with anything.


End file.
